Even through this?
by The Marvel Encyclopedia
Summary: Logan and Camille have been through a lot together in the seven years of their on-again off-again romance, but when faced with their biggest challenge yet, will they stay together? "You'll stay with me? Even through this?" Borderline Mature Theme. Please read and review!
1. You're late!

**So I haven't wrote anything in such a long time so I'm sorry of I'm a little rusty. **

**Please review guys it means the world to me to hear what you think!**

**I do not own BTR or they would be singing in my bedroom right now - and they're not so bummer :(**

**I hope you enjoy this aiming to post a new chapter every night xox **

**It's not proof read by a second party only me so I apologise for any mistakes**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Everyone was used to Logan and Camille's relationship by now, Although they were very serious and hadn't broken up in over a year the insults were still a regular occurrence, like the fights, the slaps, the make-up sex and everything else in their dysfunctional relationship.

Everyone knew why it happened, a result of too much love, too much lust and too much hate all wrapped up into one relationship, it should be as fragile as a butterfly but instead held as sturdy as a rock.

If their friends were honest they would admit that they were jealous of the passion the two shared, craving it for themselves, James was the worst; jealous of all relationships in general, being marked a player didn't go down well when he decided he wanted a real relationship and no girls believed that he had changed. He was the most jealous.

But Camille and Logan excepted each other in a way that their friends didn't understand and no matter what had broke them up in the past, they had always come back to each other.

Camille had gotten used to the science, the data, the sarcasm, in fact, she wouldn't want him any other way. But that didn't stop Logan's data-ruled lifestyle from pushing her buttons and causing her to explode on occasion. She knew she would never lose him. She knew she would never want to. She knew that although they fight over the stupidest of things, if she needed him, he would come running to her aid and they could get through it all. Together.

Likewise, Logan fought against Camille's spontaneous nature, being a man of science and logic her care-free and 'here and now' attitude to life was odd to him, but he knew she made him a better man because of it. Sure they fought - a lot - but that was them, that was their relationship and he wouldn't want it any other way, he wouldn't want her any other way.

They made each other better. He kept her feet on the ground and her head out of the clouds and she made him forget the consequences, she taught him to live with no regrets. They were each other's missing pieces.

"You're late!" Logan spoke assertively as Camille ran through the door, out of breath "Again, dare I add."

"And you're an asshole." She responded, walking further into apartment 2J "Like usual, dare I add."

James' laughter was heard from the bright orange couch and Kendall looked up from his magazine to add "well that escalated quickly" only making James laugh harder and spurring Carlos into joining him.

Camille sighed "I'm sorry, I got held up at work. Can we still make the reservations?" She asked, kissing Logan on the cheek in apology. Being late on date night was a sin in Logan's book, a book Camille was scared to read in fear of how many sins she had committed over 7 years of their on-again off-again romance.

"No but Mamma Knight's said we can stay for dinner here." Logan told the brunette, who had joined him and the other BTR boys on the couch.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'll make it up to you I swear!" She told him, not daring to touch him despite being sat only a breath away. He was annoyed and she knew it.

They sat in silence as they watched whatever movie Carlos had put in prior to Camille's late entry and Mamma Knight had soon called "It's ready!" To them from the kitchen.

All four boys, as well as Katie rose from the couch in sync, Carlos jumping over everyone to get to the table first. Logan rose but didn't walk towards the table, he looked down at his girlfriend, still sat on the couch "You coming Camille?" He asked, concerned.

Camille replied with a wince and clutched at the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Logan's thigh, tugging him back down to sit next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I..." Camille started before crying out in pain and clutching her stomach with her other hand.

She looked to Logan and saw the concern in his eyes, the last thing she heard was Logan shout "Call an ambulance!" Before everything went black...


	2. What happened?

**A second chapter for my lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed the first but please put a smile on my face and review - I wanna know what you think and let me know what you think is wrong with Camille, I'd love to know if anyone has guessed it correctly!**

**Still no BTR in my bedroom so I guess I still don't own them!**

* * *

Third person POV:

Camille felt the heat first, coming from a ray of sunlight of to left of her limp body. She felt someone's cool breath against her neck next, assuming it was just Logan lay next to her in bed. _Left?_ She thought, her eyes still closed. _The window is to the right in our room_.

The scent of coffee mixed with a burning smell of sterile cleanliness hit her nose suddenly as more of her senses came alive.

She could taste the clean atmosphere now, the scent was to pungent to ignore in any way. Muffled voices sounded to her right, she didn't recognise two of the three voices though she knew that she should but instead latched on to the steady sound of Logan's voice, knowing it was her only anchor to the truth she craved.

"Camille honey, can you open your eyes for me?" She heard a female voice say. Eventually coming to the conclusion that it was Mamma Knight she opened them like she was told. Greeted by the harsh artificial light hanging above her.

She heard Logan say "Oh thank God" to her right, concluding that it was his breath on her neck earlier from his seat next to her hospital bed. _Hospital bed?_ She attempted to sit upright, but failed when she felt the agonising pain in her abdomen, recalling the same pain from the previous night, judging by the sun telling her it was morning. "You've got to stay lying down Cammie" Logan told the brunette, helping her get comfortable again.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse. Logan handed her some water, which she took gratefully.

"You blacked out at dinner, do you remember?" Mamma Knight asked motherly, being Camille's 'designated grown-up' since her dad left to go back to Connecticut two years ago, missing Camille's mother and siblings that they'd left there.

"Yeah I do." Camille replied "Did I spend the night here?"

She felt Logan grab her hand "Camille, you've been unconscious for two full days, that was Friday night, it's Monday morning." He told his girlfriend, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What happened?" She asked. "Why was I out for so long?"

Logan shrugged in answer.

Katie, the other person in the room stepped forward and smiled at Camille "Everyone else just got here" she told her non-biological 'sister' "I'll go tell them you're awake"

As Katie left a doctor entered the room, smiling at Camille in a friendly way. Mamma Knight turned to the bed "I'll go with Katie." She said, leaving.

The doctor spoke "I'm doctor Smith" a British accent rang true in his every word. "We've done a lot of tests while you've been out and came to quite a finding. Can we talk in private?" He asked, looking to Logan.

Logan squeezed Camille's hand again and got up to leave "No!" Camille almost shouted. "You can say whatever you need to say in front of Logan, I need him here." She told the doctor, refusing to let go of Logan's hand.

"Sure" Dr Smith replied as Logan returned to his seat. "Can I have your relationship with Miss Roberts for the record?"

Logan cleared his throat "Yes, I'm her boyfriend."

"Long-term?" The doctor asked.

Both nodded and Logan added "7 years." In response.

Doctor Smith pulled the second chair in the room to sit in front of the hospital bed Camille occupied and grabbed the remote from the frame "mind if I sit you up?" He asked, Camille shook her head and the doctor slowly pressed the button to incline the angle Camille sat at until she was in a better position to see the middle-aged man.

"So you know what's wrong with me?" Camille asked.

"I'm afraid we do, it's very serious and rather heartbreaking..."


	3. One day

**Review please :)**

**BTR are in my bedroom right now so I guess I do owe them... Not :(**

**This is a short one sorry but I will post the next chapter in seconds, it was just too long to be one whole chapter and I found another nice cliffhanger end!**

* * *

Third person POV:

"So you know what's wrong with me?" Camille asked.

"I'm afraid we do, it's very serious and rather heartbreaking..."

"Go on." Camille urged.

"Miss Roberts, I'm afraid that the pain you felt Friday night was a miscarriage and the after effect was..."

"Wait!" Camille cut the doctor off "wait, wait, wait!" She turned to Logan as she spoke "Miscarriage?" Turning back to the doctor she asked "don't you need to be pregnant to have one of those?"

"You didn't know you were pregnant?" He asked.

"Does this look like the face of someone who knew they were pregnant?" Camille fired back, vaguely aware of Logan saying 'pregnant?' Over and over again.

Doctor Smith smiled sympathetically "You were six weeks pregnant, didn't you notice your period hadn't occurred?"

"I've always been irregular..." Camille mumbled, trying to think six weeks back to when she and Logan must have had unprotected sex, she remembered a big fight about her always being late, a fight on a bigger scale to that of Friday night's annoyance, which like usual merge into a hot and heated make-up.

"Well I'm afraid that you had a miscarriage and the black out was due to that, your body was unable to cope with the strain of the foetus, causing you to loose it and your consciousness." A small tune of beeps was heard from near the doctor and he raised his phone to inspect "I need to take this call, I will leave you to think over what I've said so far before I continue." He gave another small smile before leaving the uncomfortably bright room.

Logan moved to sit on the bed next to Camille and put his arm around her "it's probably best that you had a miscarriage, we couldn't have coped with a baby." He tried to empathise.

"Yeah" Camille agreed "I mean we probably would've coped but is now really the best time to have a child?" She asked rhetorically.

"No." Logan answered anyway "we've got plenty of time for that."

"We have."

Logan sighed "it's weird but I can't help but feel the loss of the foetus, despite never knowing about it. You really had no idea?"

"None whatsoever. See that's why I wouldn't make a good mom right now, I didn't realise I was pregnant and possibly wouldn't have for another couple weeks, that can't be a good sign!"

"But one day..." Logan trailed off.

"One day that fantasy we're both thinking of right now of the perfect future, one day that will be a reality." Camille said with a smile, leaning in to Logan.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until doctor Smith came back into the room "sorry about that." He said closing the door. "Ready for the bad news?"

"That wasn't the bad news?" Logan asked.

"I'm afraid not..."


	4. Let you go

**Back again... Still BTR-less **

**Sorry for the massive use of large paragraphs, just power through them they're important!**

* * *

Third person POV:

"Ready for the bad news?"

"That wasn't the bad news?" Logan asked.

"I'm afraid not..." The Doctor told the couple sadly "...See the reason Camille miscarried is because her body couldn't cope with the strain of her child despite being in the prime of it's child-baring life, so it's highly unlikely that -especially as you get older- your body will be able to cope with a foetus any older than that. Even If a miracle happens and you get to nine months pregnant there is no chance that you could survive the loss of the strain and so you'd die in child birth. I know it's a lot of horrible stuff to take in but Camille, you can't have children."

Logan's arm slowly removed itself from behind Camille and now they weren't touching at all, neither looked at the other, not taking their eyes off of the doctor. Camille nodded, taking the information in.

"Also..."

Camille cut him off "...also? Haven't you done enough doctor?"

The white coated man took a deep and patient breath "Also Camille, I've read from your notes that you've tried a lot of different tablets to reduce period pain, is that correct?" Camille nodded "It's all linked, you have a very week body and your periods are only going to get heavier and more painful, at the rate they're escalating I calculate that they will be paralysingly painful within a couple of years."

Logan and Camille still both sat, not touching, not talking, looking at the doctor with tears in their eyes.

"Now to every problem there is an easy solution, you'll either miscarry or die in the birth of a child so the solution is to not get pregnant. You're periods are already painful and will slowly become agony and take it's toll not only on your abdomen but move to other areas of your body so the solution is to not have a period."

He froze for a second, watching the couple before him slowly loose their composure as silent tears fell.

"A hysterectomy is a surgical operation to remove all parts of the uterus, no period, no pregnancy. Of course many women don't like the idea, despite knowing that they cannot have children for theirs and the child's health, a hysterectomy seals the deal and is all too final for them. I would highly recommend it for your case."

Both halves of the couple nodded.

"Of course there are other ways for the two of you to have children, adoption of course. And then there's IVF, if you would prefer that... Sorry I didn't catch your name..." The doctor trailer off, looking at Logan.

"Oh, It's Logan."

"If you wanted Logan to have a biological child we can use donor eggs as well as his sperm to create a fertilised egg which we can insert into a surrogate mother."

The doctor realised he wasn't going to get a reaction from either of them, but knew that they had listened "I'll leave you two to talk, would you like me to explain everything to the mass of family you have outside or would you rather wait and tell them?"

Camille said "Could you tell them" at the same time as Logan spoke "you please" the doctor nodded and left.

They were silent for what felt like hours, the words 'Camille, you can't have children' rattling through both of their brains.

Finally Logan broke the silence.

"I don't want children with anyone else but you." Logan said solemnly, still looking ahead at the door. Not one ounce of skin was touching between them. Camille turned to Logan, still not touching him, tears welling in her brown eyes.

"You'd stay with me? Even though I'd be barren, I couldn't have children or even a child with you? You want children Logan, I know you do. We always thought we would have a big family potentially four or five children, and we'd move to Minnesota after the first one was born where you'd become a doctor at the local hospital and I'd be a stay at home mom, always wearing an apron and a 50's style dress while the children played in the garden lined with a white picket fence, then your mother and father would come over every Sunday afternoon for tea and cake, to see their grandchildren. I always pictured you going all out at Christmas, wearing a Santa costume while you put the presents under the tree just in case the mischievous middle child woke up to see if Santa's real. We would have had one smart child, living up to your standards, then a creative one that followed me, a sporty child that would always be playing with the guys' children and then there'd be that mischievous one, always getting into trouble and going to his uncle James for girl advice, potentially even another little one who relied on their looks their entire life cause they had nothing else, but we'd love them all the same. We'd have family trips out and they'd never believe that we ever had any credibility, we would always go on holiday to Connecticut to see my side of the family and... That was supposed to be our future Logan, but you'd stay with me? Even through this? No." She stopped. "It can still be your future Logan, I can't let you give that up for me."

Logan finally turned to face his girlfriend, letting his tears fall free. "You're my future Camille, not some dumb fantasy of a life, we can adopt, still have that life for ourselves."

"I wouldn't be the same..." Camille noted "And I'm not dragging you down with me"

Logan reached out to hold her face, the first contact made between them, he wiped away the falling tears and said "You're not dragging me anywhere, I love you more than I want children"

"You say that now but..." Logan's fingers weren't fast enough to stop the large quantity of tears falling now.

"...but nothing Camille." He cut her off. "I love you."

"And I love you." She replied, kissing him tenderly "that's why I have to let you go."


	5. Empty

**This one doesn't have much dialogue so I apologise but I don't think it's too boring, kinda just a filler chapter since I didn't just want to skip to after she gets home! MASSIVE PARAGRAPH ALERT!**

**! - I'm sorry if you got confused with the whole 'no eggs' thing, but a hysterectomy removes ALL parts of the uterus, so no ovaries therefore no eggs and Camille had to have this done as her body was too week to cope with her periods so she cant even do IVF. The reason for her body being weak will be revealed in good time. **

**BTR are STILL not in my bedroom - or even country - right now (I'm British) so I doubt that I own them ;)**

**Enjoy my lovely little readers and please review!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Graham Roberts was a quiet man, inclined and thoughtful. He rarely took risks; the biggest risk of all was his love for his wife Donna, who was slightly more whimsical than he was but they didn't bounce off of each other, instead Graham sat quietly in the background while Donna took to the limelight, he was thankful that she was always the one to answer the door with a cheery 'Hey there' and to greet their children's teachers at parents evening.

When his daughter Camille had announced to the family that she was serious about acting, he tried to be supportive despite wanting Camille to take a more secure path but she had always taken after her mother for her gutsy personality and 'no-care' attitude to life. But when it came to emotions, Camille was very much like her father in the way that she didn't like to talk about them and she was very fragile despite her headstrong front.

As an accountant, Graham wasn't one to do something without calculating all possible risks and weighing up the chance of failure and success but somehow Camille had convinced her father to move to the home of showbiz – LA – with her and leave his quiet life back in Connecticut, he had always missed his wife while they were there, and his three other children, two of them with families of their own now and the other too busy at law school to think about children yet. The minute Camille turned 18 he was out of there and back to their small town home in Connecticut in days.

Camille had always been the odd child in the family, her mother may have been a little 'out there' but still managed to be a very successful solicitor, their eldest son had followed his father into accounting, now working in Graham's old position before LA and had a stay at home wife and two lovely children. The second eldest son had made his way through medical school and was working in a children's hospital somewhere in England, again with a wife – also a doctor –and a baby girl on the way. Camille's twin brother, who she was not at all close to, was the one at law school doing pretty well for himself there, bound to finish top if his class.

Then there was Camille, actress and singer who dropped out of high school. So in a family of two accountants, two lawyers and a doctor, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Though despite this, her loving parents followed her every step of the way. So after hearing about the tragedy that their only daughter was about to face they cut their Mediterranean cruise short and flew straight to LAX to be by Camille's side as she went down to surgery, of course their flight was two hours late and by the time they got to the hospital she was already in surgery.

But they stayed in the bland waiting room the whole way through.

"How long did they say it would take?" Graham asked to the eighth time that hour.

Mamma Knight – who he knew as Jen- had answered him all seven previous times and refused to answer this time. "She'll be out soon." She answered instead.

Graham squeezed his wife's hand and looked around the room again, not knowing who most of the people sat around him were but able to see the worry he felt on their faces.

It was another half an hour until a doctor came into the waiting room telling them all that Camille was back in her room and the operation had been a success. A massive breath was relieved by all of her family and friends as they heard the good news and once she had woken up they could all go in together, but for now only one visitor was allowed.

Despite Camille telling him that she had to let him go, Logan was still by her side until the operation occurred, he still murmured sweet words in her ear and bored her to death with medical facts to get her mind off of what was to come, and she let him, knowing that she couldn't get through this without him by her side, she still however refused to acknowledge the fact that Logan was willing to give up children for her, still adamant that he would have the future they wanted with someone else, so Logan didn't push her and didn't mention it again, just grateful that she would let him comfort her until the moment he had to let go of her hand as the doctor wheeled her to surgery.

So it felt right for him to be the one visitor she would wake up to, and everyone – including Camille's parents – let him go.

Camille once again woke to a burning heat from the sun to her left and the smell of coffee to her right, but she could tell something was different because the clean smell had changed to something even more sterile, the smell of an operating room, vaguely mixed with a weeping cut.

She could feel the stiches and somehow felt lighter without her uterus and the knowledge that she no longer carried eggs. She could feel that she was barren.

"Camille baby, how are you feeling?" She heard the soothing words before she felt his hand pushing the hair away from her face, she looked at him, staring deep into his brown eyes seeing only love in them, but as she looked deeper she feared she would find remorse and regret for what he had said to her the other night '_Even through this?'_

"Empty." She replied weakly, a stray tear running down her cheek solemnly; she somehow doubted that Logan would wipe that one away.


	6. Between us

**So I had this review off of 'Loganator-JR' who brought some medical errors I suppose you could call them to my attention and reminded me of something I should have put in earlier so I'm doing a sneaky time warp to get it in there, hope it doesn't mess with your brains. And thank you for bringing them to my attention!**

**Guess what! They're not here.**

* * *

Third Person POV:

The day of Camille's release – or as she liked to call it 'freedom' – from hospital was far more relaxed than the previous days, Camille's parents had gone home the day previous, safe in the knowledge that she would be very well looked after by her massive LA family and that they would give her the attention she needed, it took some time but Camille's mom Donna eventually realised that she had spent nearly eight years only speaking to her daughter over the phone and their relationship wasn't as close as it used to be, but once she did start to understand this, she left happy, knowing that her daughter was happy.

Mamma Knight, Katie and the BTR boys – except Logan – and their girlfriends were at apartment 2J, the first day that they had not visited Camille, but knowing that she would be home that night made the day easier.

Just like from the moment Camille found out she was having a hysterectomy, right until the moment she was handed the release forms, Logan only left Camille's side for the bathroom, coffee or for the operation. Except that one time the day before the big day when he said he 'needed some air'

* * *

_One Week Earlier…_

"Miss Roberts, I think we've found something you might want to hear" Doctor Smith announced cheerily as he walked through the door, he stopped once realising that for the first time he had came in, she was alone. "Would you rather I wait for your other half to come back?" He asked, clearly forgetting both Logan's name and status with Camille.

"No Doctor its fine." Camille answered with a smile, moving to sit herself up on the bed, after she told Logan that he needed to have their future alone things hadn't been the same, they'd both been so much more careful to not mention sensitive subjects and were both treading on eggshells - which was very unusual for the two.

The middle-aged man moved to sit in the seat that was usually occupied by Logan, Camille could smell the sterile cleanliness on his coat and mint on his breath. "It has been brought to my attention by another member of staff that there is a way for you to have a child, even with the hysterectomy."

Camille nodded with the man. "See, we can harvest your eggs before the operation, and store them for you for years, so when you're ready to have children you can come see us and we can do IVF with both your eggs and your partner's sperm. You'd still of course need a surrogate mother but its the best offer you've got." He told the beaming brunette with a returned smile.

"That's amazing." Camille spoke in an unbelieving whisper. "I've got to tell Logan."

The doctor sighed and Camille looked to him confused. "As a doctor I shouldn't suggest this but as a human..." He trailed off, until Camille gave a look which spurred him to go on. "You have the perfect opportunity to see how much this boy loves you. I'm not saying to keep this information from him forever, but until you know that he would stay with you, barren and all. If he doesn't then he really wasn't worth your time in the first place."

Camille ran this through her head, wondering if she was harsh enough to keep this from him, to let him think that there was no way they could have a biological child together, half him, half her. Until finally realising that she always has been and always will be able to lie easily - it was part of her job description after all - and had no problem hiding the truth from him for a couple of weeks.

"Let's just keep this between you and me then doctor."

* * *

_Present day..._

Release papers signed and heading to the door, Doctor Smith gave a wink to the brunette, which she hastily returned smiling.

She was greeted at apartment 4J by all of her friends and a makeshift 'welcome home' sign hanging in her living room, Logan helped her to the couch where she could see everyone's sympathetic smiles around her, a massive array of party food was lay out nicely on her dinning room table and everyone was constantly bringing her plates of food and cups of squash until she finally broke. "I'm not fragile guys!" She shouted when Carlos brought her a fifth plate of miniature foods, despite her still munching on the first. "I don't need all this fuss!"

Mamma Knight sighed and went to sit next to Camille on the couch "We know honey." She spoke softly "We just want to help."

"I know." Camille replied, annoyed with herself for shouting. Mamma Knight kissed the top of her head and Camille smiled sweetly at the women she knew now as a mom. "I'm just tired and stuck of being stuck in stuffy rooms."

The red-head laughed "Why don't you and Logan go take a walk through Palm Woods park?" She suggested.

Both nodded and headed out into the brisk autumn air.

When they got to an empty bench in the park the sun was just setting over the Hollywood hills and both of them sat in silence watching until the darkness of night consumed them, though somehow both still seemed relaxed.

"I love you." Logan said slowly and unsure, still looking to the hills and not at Camille.

Camille was the one to turn to him, taking his face in her hands and turning it to her. "We talked about this Logan."

Logan took her hands from his face and held them to his chest, over his heart. "I know we did. That's why we need to talk..."

"Am I going to like what you say?" Camille asked with a joking smile.

Logan breathed a small laugh "Do you ever?"

"No." Camille breathed in reply, nerves evident in her voice.


	7. Any day

_"I love you." Logan said slowly and unsure, still looking to the hills and not at Camille._

_Camille was the one to turn to him, taking his face in her hands and turning it to her. "We talked about this Logan."_

_Logan took her hands from his face and held them to his chest, over his heart. "I know we did. That's why we need to talk..."_

_"Am I going to like what you say?" Camille asked with a joking smile._

_Logan breathed a small laugh "Do you ever?"_

_"No." Camille breathed in reply, nerves evident in her voice._

Logan hesitated for a while, trying to find the right words to say. "Spit it out Logan!" Camille finally snapped, causing the brunette boy to jump out of the trance-like state he was in.

He moved Camille's hands which he still held in his own to her lap and slipped off of the bench to kneel before her. He heard Camille gasp and gave a short laugh, removing one of his hands from hers he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little blue box with a little white bow, using his other hand to open it he showed the perfectly simple elegant ring, just one - rather large - diamond, not too showy and not too shabby.

"Camille Roberts, I love you more than I ever thought possible and I need you more than you will ever know. I don't care if we never have children because you are more than enough for me. Please will you put me out of my misery before I get a grey hair and marry me?"

Guilt suddenly overwhelmed Camille and she spluttered out "I can't" as tears threatened to fall, deciding it better for her to leave she got up from the bench and walked as fast as she could towards her apartment.

When Logan finally understood what had happened he leapt off of the grassy ground and ran after the actress, it didn't take long for him to catch her arm and pull her back towards him "you're not getting away that easy this time. Tell me why you said no!" He demanded, still holding her wrist from where he grabbed her.

Camille rubbed away the tears with her free arm "because I lied to you and I feel terrible."

"What lie?" He asked impatiently, expecting the worst but praying for the best.

"The day before my the operation, Doctor Smith told me that he could harvest some of my eggs and keep them safe until I wanted to use them for IVF." She answered quickly and almost incomprehensibly.

"You didn't lie, you just didn't tell me."

"Don't try and defend me Logan!" She shouted at his response to the situation, bitterly tearing her arm away from him "We can have a child and I didn't tell you!"

"Camille!" Logan shouted back to get her attention "I'm too happy to be mad." He admitted, quieter now, pulling the ring back out of his pocket that he had stashed in there before chasing the brunette down. "Marry me." He didn't ask this time, instead he insisted.

"Of course." Camille replied, letting him place the ring onto her finger. "Any day."

She pulled him on for a passionate kiss in the middle of the deserted park, Although it started sweet and innocent, it soon became passionate and dark, full of hidden desires. Logan's lips made their way from Camille's lips down to her exposed neck where he paid particular attention to for a vast amount of time until he heard Camille's moans grow louder. He silenced her by moving back to her lips, pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist, she moved to bite on his earlobe, a risky move knowing that Logan was particularly sensitive there, but it only made him all the more hungry, being starved for so long.

"I think we should head back to yours and get rid of out guests" he suggested into their kiss.

Camille dropped her legs and replied "Good plan."


	8. Tonight

**Warning: this is a build up to sex scene but does not actually contain anything lemon-y enough to make it a mature rating but it's borderline, if you do not want to read anything sensual then skip this chapter, it does not hold anything valuable to the storyline that you need to know. **

**This is my first time writing anything like this so please give me some slack, and review!**

* * *

Third person POV:

Once the guests had gone, neither of them wasted any time before continuing where they let off, making their frantic way to Camille's bedroom, starved too long of each other.

No matter how desperate they were for each other, they never did things quick, slow and sultry was always their way and tonight was no different. As Camille forcefully threw Logan's body back onto the mattress and climbed atop him, she slowly and surely lifted his top, letting her hands gently caress his abdomen as she went and threw the material somewhere behind her.

His lips attacked hers and they moved in perfect synchronisation, Logan slowly rolled Camille over, this time leaning steadily on top of her. He bit her bottom lip carefully, making her gasp and let his tongue slip stealthily through the open gap. Then war began, both fighting for dominance until finally Camille won, rolling back on top of him again.

His hands found there way to the lower part of her back and moved upwards under her red top at a tantalisingly slow pace until he had finally removed the garment, breaking the intense kiss only to throw it to his left.

Their lips met again and Logan regained dominance, once again balancing over Camille's body, his lips made their way down to her neck, stopping at every point in the way to leave a hot sloppy kiss. Once at the spot he knew she was sensitive to he sucked until he was sure a mark would be left, a sign to every other guy at the palm woods that this beautiful woman is taken.

The next items off where their pants, which came off simultaneously without breaking the kiss until they lay only in their undergarments.

"So beautiful." Logan whispered gently as he pulled back from the kiss to look at her, the scar on her abdomen was healing nicely and Logan leant down to kiss it softly, earning a shiver from Camille. "I guess this means we don't have to use protection." He noted, looking back down at Camille. She gave a small and loving laugh in response. "Come on future-Mrs Mitchell, let's get this over with." He joked calmly.

Camille flipped them so she was back on top and Logan raised an eyebrow, as she traced her hands slowly from his chest down to his abdomen she leant down to his ear, giving his eyes great access to her breasts and whispered "Actually Mr Mitchell, I was planning to take my time with you tonight."

Logan's breath hitched in his throat and he made an incomprehensible squeak which Camille took as a sign to continue. Her lips moved from his ear to his neck a centimetre apart from his skin the whole way, slowing let her cool breath tease him with anticipation, she then left slow kisses from his neck down his chest and abdomen, stopping at the top of his boxer shorts. She slowly pulled them down and Logan's hands flew to her shoulders before she could do anything.

Knowing that Logan would rather give than take, Camille let him pull her up and lay her down underneath him. Logan would rather spend all night listening to the sounds of Camille's moans than for her to be supplying them to him herself.

Logan expertly unhooked the back to Camille's bra and slipped it off, placing a small kiss on the top of each, rather small breast, his lips moved back to hers as he rubbed her through her panties. Hearing her moan was music to his ears and he gently pulled the black lace down her legs and threw them - along with her bra - to the side.

As his hands moved back up to between her legs she grabbed his hand calmly to stop him, calmly whispering "No more teasing, we've waited long enough" in a sultry voice, referring to the fact that they hadn't had sex in three weeks - a big gap for them even broken up - she brought his face up to look at hers "Just make love to me tonight."

And so he did, all night and into the early hours of the morning.


	9. Sister to me

**Okay so I just gave my best friend my username and now I'm freaking out!**

**I don't own BTR or ice cream**

* * *

The next morning was spent in bed, with stolen kisses and tender touches while the bright autumn sun beams shone through the thin curtains, adding a beautiful simplicity to the perfect moment.  
"I love you" Logan told his fiancée as they lay facing each other, he twisted the strand of hair he was holding around his finger "So much."  
Camille giggled "Right back at ya, hubby-to-be" she replied cutely.  
Logan joined her in her musical laugh and kissed her nose sweetly. Camille's stomach rumbled quietly, breaking the tranquility of the moment. "Maybe we should get out of bed now" Logan suggested "We have been in bed for sixteen hours after all"  
So within the hour they were out of bed, showered (which took longer for Logan's 'saving water' idea of sharing the shower) and dressed, ambling their way to apartment 2J from Camille's apartment on the forth floor.  
After lunch with the BTR boys and a small group hang at the pool, Camille headed back up to her apartment alone, leaving Logan for some quality 'bro time' with the guys and some 'alone time' for herself.  
Which naturally didn't last long.  
Within the first ten minutes a short swift knock on the door was heard from Camille's spot on the couch, she paused the chick flick she had just started, put the tub of ice cream she held on the coffee table and went to open the door.  
Jo's cheery face gave a cheery "Hel-lo" as her blonde hair bounced with her. Lucy gave an unenthusiastic "hey" with a head nod and both walked in.  
Next into the room was Dannielle, Carlos' 3 year long girlfriend and an old friend of Camille's from Connecticut, they had even best friends from the age of 3 and inseparable since then, until of course the day Camille turned 13 and told her best friend that she was moving to LA (resulting in an upset Dani storming out of the birthday sleepover) they had shared a teary goodbye, Dani more jealous of her friend than angry, longing to be a movie director and not having supportive enough parents, but the day she turned 18 she packed her bags and moved into the Palm Woods, Camille scored her a gig directing a music video for BTR and her and Carlos had hit it off straight away.  
"Hey babe" she greeted, walking into the room and holding up a brown bag "we brought ice cream."  
Camille took the bag "I already have some but this'll buy you your way in"  
Three full hours of girl chat later, Jo and Lucy excused themselves to get ready for their double date tonight, leaving just as Logan entered.  
The engaged couple sat together on the couch and Dani moved to sit in front of them on the coffee table.  
"Guys..." She started, grabbing one of Camille's hands to hold "...I have a proposition for you both"  
Camille and Logan looked to each other unsure and looked back to Dani, urging her to go on.  
"Camille, you're like a sister to me..."


	10. Deal!

**I have had such good feedback from you all so thank you! Please continue I review, it helps me wrote if I know someone is reading and enjoying it enough to review! **

**Don't own BTR! Or do I?**

**Nah I don't!**

**Sorry if this one sounds rushed, I do jump around a bit in this chapter to set up for the next! Enjoy...**

* * *

"Camille, you're like a sister to me..." She started, Camille squeezed her hand calmly. "And I want you to have a baby, so much!"

Camille nodded confused and spoke softly "What's this about Dani?"

"I want to be your surrogate mother, if you'd have me."

Logan and Camille sat in absolute silence for a while, astonished by what they had heard until Camille finally spoke "You...What?" She asked in awe.

Dani breathed lightly "I want to be the surrogate mother for your baby, no strings attached, although if I'm not a godmother I will be upset."

Logan shook his head "why?" He asked simply.

"Because you two were made to be parents, and I want to give you that. I know you don't want children right this instant but when you do, you guys can mix your sperm and eggs in a dish and insert them inside me."

Camille kissed the hand of Dani's that she held. "Thank you." She said with a tear "But you can't do that for us..."

"I want to." Dani told her "Carlos and the guys were saying how they wish they could do it for you and I realised that I could!"

Camille looked to Logan for support "Thank you" he told the excited girl of Spanish heritage "But like you said, not now."

Dani smiled "I know, but when you do want a baby, the offer is there." and with that she got up and left the apartment.

Camille fell abruptly onto Logan "I can't ask her to do that." She told him honestly.

"I understand." He replied, kissing the top of her head "Adoption sounds so much more... Humane to me."

"I know what you mean." She sighed "but it was a lovely offer."

"We can bare it in mind."

"Yes we can." Camille said, moving up to kiss her fiancé.

The kiss was returned until Logan broke it saying "I have to go to the studio tomorrow." In an unsure voice.

Camille nodded and pounced on him, repeating the same early night as that previous.

* * *

When morning hit, Camille woke up with a start, realising that her nice warm bed was emptier and colder than usual, sitting upright she felt a note on the pillow next to her from the source of her empty bed.

She read it aloud "Gone to work, see you for lunch, Logan"she sighed and looked at the clock, the bright numbers read '11:27' and she realised that once again she had slept for more than half a day - or not slept for most of it - she didn't hesitate in getting out into the sun.

Poolside with Jo, Lucy and Dani, reality caught up with her. Not five minutes into sitting down, Jo blurted out - in the middle of a discussion about new guitar strings - "A spring wedding!"

The three girls looked at her promptly, Camille sighed when she realised that the wedding Jo spoke about was her own and the conversation immediately shifted "That would be so beautiful" Dani interjected "We'd have plenty of time to organise it, you could have nice pastel bridesmaid dresses and have it outdoors.." her enthusiasm was evident in her hand movements "And you could stand under an archway coated with flowers..."

Camille silenced the excited twenty-one year old with the lifting if her hand "My wedding or yours?" She asked rhetorically, causing Dani to cower slightly. "You know I've always pictured a winter wedding."

Lucy finally faked interest asking "this winter or next?"

Camille looked around at her fellow girls "Do you think we can pull off a wedding in a couple of months?" Looking around the poolside table she was greeted by nods. "After lunch we regroup in 2J with Mamma Knight and Katie... I'll make sure me and Logan are on the same page first."

The other three girls shared a look "Deal!" They agreed promptly.


	11. Other plans

**Enjoy...xox**

**I don't own BTR, friends (TV show) or the venue used (it does exist!)**

* * *

"What time of year would you like to get married in?" Camille made no hesitation in asking her fiancée over their pool lunch date.

Logan had walked into the pool area seconds after the girls had made their deal, the three leaving the engaged couple to head into town for wedding magazines bringing them to their current position on a table made for four, drinking pink smoothies and eating sandwiches.

"I haven't really thought about it" Logan told the brunette in front of him.

"Think about it" she ordered abruptly.

Logan hesitated, spurting out a string of 'um's and 'ah's and 'uh's until he finally and unsurely answered "Summer?" More as a question than an answer.

"Summer?" Camille asked him.

Logan took a bite of his sandwich before replying "Is that not right?"

"Nope." Camille spoke, sipping on her smoothie.

"Spring? Most girls want a spring wedding right?"

Camille sighed "Since when have I been 'most girls'?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Camille smiled and grabbed his hands in hers "How would you feel about an early December wedding? This year, so it'll be a bit of a race to get everything done in time but so worth it!" She asked, concluding that Logan wouldn't guess correctly anytime soon.

The male brunette brought Camille's hands up to his lips and kissed them softly "Camille..." He started "...I don't care where, when or how we get married, even if you want to marry in a hot air balloon in the middle of a thunder storm in pyjamas, I don't care as long as by the end of it, you're my wife."

Camille lent over the table to kiss his swiftly, pulling away but still lent over the table she spoke "you'll regret saying that Mr Mitchell."

"I know I will." He told her winking as she sat back down, leaning forward slightly he added "but please remember I'm scared of heights."

* * *

"December first?" Mamma Knight asked in disbelief "You want to get an entire wedding organised by December first?" When she realised that Camille was utterly serious she caved in "We have exactly two months so we better get started."

Jo intervened "It's 61 days away actually and counting."

Katie gave her a look of disbelief before asking "Where do we start?" Directing it at Camille who looked to Mamma Knight - Jen - for support.

"Venues?" She suggested.

"Let's do this." Camille answered the redhead.

30 painful minutes later the six girls - Mamma Knight, Camille, Katie, Jo, Dani and Lucy - had found the perfect venue, Carondelet house in LA not far from the palm woods which -by some miracle- was not yet booked for their desired wedding day and was now booked by the future Mr and Mrs Mitchell, thankfully the venue did both the wedding and reception as well as having a bar for reception drinks and a chef for the food, striking off a lot of things on their list.

Kelly had popped in during this time, hearing the good news from Logan and offering her help, so she was now flicking through a bridal magazine, explaining to Camille Gustavo's generous offer to pick up both Logan's family in Minnesota and her own family in Connecticut to fly them to LAX in his new private jet.

"We'll have to sort out invitations and flowers next" Kelly suggested, aimlessly flicking through another magazine.

"And then there's the dress." Dani pointed out.

"Hair and makeup trials, bridesmaid dresses, the wedding party, cute details for the reception, speeches and vows..." Jen continued, stopping when she realised she was freaking the bride-to-be out, who had begun to hyperventilate.

Kelly quickly shook her out of it, telling her to breathe, once Camille was breathing again Kelly said "first things first... Original vows or traditional ones?"

"Original" Camille answered.

"Okay, now we need to book a minister."

Camille had fully regained her composure now and spoke up again "I was actually thinking of asking Logan if he wanted one of the guys to do it, you know get ordained online instead, it might be more meaningful like that."

The girls nodded "That's a great idea" Jo told her best friend.

"Kendall has always wanted to do that" Jen told the brunette "Ever since he saw Joey do it on friends."

"I'll ask Logan to ask him." Camille told the mother hen, texting Logan to ask one of his best friends.

* * *

Logan got the text half way through recording 'Next step' with Kendall, reading it during the blondes solo and smiling to himself, he quickly texted back 'Great idea, I'll ask him' before joining in to sing the chorus' harmony.

After the song, James and Carlos were busy talking to Gustavo about the new album's cover photo, leaving Logan alone with Kendall.

"Hey dude..." Logan started, getting the attention of his friend "...You wanna marry me and Camille?"

Kendall didn't speak for a while "As in get married to you?" He asked confused.

"No as in be the minister!" The brunette corrected.

"Me? Really?"

"Well you can't all be my best man?" Logan told him, bringing him in for a hug.

As they pulled away from the hug and Kendall said "I'd be honoured to, thanks man!" As he blinked back tears, Logan's text tone went off again. "Is that the lucky bride-to-be?" Kendall asked, nosily "What does it say?"

Logan laughed and read the text aloud "Ask Carlos to be your best man, I've got other plans for James, I'll explain later."

"Well that makes the decision of who your best man was going to be much easier, we were taking bets."

Logan patted his friend's shoulder "I was really struggling with that one." He said honestly "what do you think Camille has planned for him?"

"What's Camille planning for who?" James asked as he walked through the door, Carlos and Gustavo following behind.

"Doesn't matter right now." Gustavo ordered "Get in the booth and sing."

James did as he was told, leaving Kendall, Carlos and Logan sat on the couch outside the recording booth, Kendall got up swiftly, claiming he needed a drink but giving a small wink to Logan as he left which suggested otherwise.

"Carlos?" Logan caught the helmet lovers attention.

"What is it buddy?" He asked.

Logan took a deep breath "will you be my best man?"

Carlos stood up in a victory air punch, sitting back down he said "I knew it was me!"

They bro-hugged it out and Carlos asked "what about Kendall and James?"

Logan explained the situation, to which Carlos asked "What has she got planned for him?"

"I dread to think."


	12. You don't care?

**prepare for time jumps in this and future chapters!**

**keep on smiling and reviewing. **

* * *

That evening was spent with hurried talk and excited words of what Camille had planned for the wedding, Logan nodded along knowing that Camille could pull this whole thing off much better without his input.

But his interest had been sparked _What does she have planned for James?_

The question didn't come up until much later that evening, knowing that Logan was obviously staying the night like usual, they changed into their pyjamas quite early, determined not to go to bed before nine like they had done the previous two days.

Camille was cross legged on the couch, flicking through a bridal flowers magazine trying to pry Logan out of his opinion but he really didn't care, instead he sat, not watching the magazines but watching his beautiful fiancée, picturing how perfect this wedding would be.

Until he finally asked "What have you got planned for James?"

Camille threw the magazine down stating "I thought you'd never ask" and shifted her body to face him "I was thinking of asking James to walk me down the aisle, since I'm not that close to my brothers and dad anymore and James is like a brother to me. What do you think?"

Camille smiled gently "I think that's a great idea."

* * *

So the next morning when the couple regrouped with their friends in 2J, Camille took James into his room to ask him the honourable question.

Sitting together on his bed, he began to shift nervously "Camille, what is this about?" He asked shaking.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble" she attempted to comfort, but the moment she rested her hand gently on his shoulder he cowered under the touch. "James, I wanted to ask you a really serious question..." She started, causing James to look to her.

"What is it Cammie?" He asked, being the only other person besides Logan who called her by that.

"You're like a brother to me, I hope you know that." She told the light brunette.

"Likewise" he replied "But you're a sister not a brother"

Camille laughed slightly at the error "well, I'm not that close to my real family anymore, you know that as well? And my dad has never been one of those stick-to-tradition guys, and I've cleared it with him..."

"Spit it out girl!" James ordered as she stumbled again for the right words.

She grabbed his hands "James, will you give me away at my wedding?"

James shook his head in disbelief "As is walk you down the aisle like a father would?" Camille nodded "I'd be honoured to Cammie, thank you!"

* * *

The next two weeks were spent mostly at 2J, planning the wedding, although the boys - except James who, as the 'father' got very involved - didn't spend as much time giving ideas as they did playing hockey.

"Are you going to help at all Logan?" Camille asked strongly one day while picking out colour themes.

"Not really, since I know that you already know what you want, you might as well plan it all, I don't care!" He answered, not knowing that was the wrong answer...

"You don't _care?"_ She screeched, standing as she spoke. "You don't _care_ about our wedding?"

"That's not what I said!" He retorted moving to stand before her.

"I sure as hell sounding like that asshole!"

"Well maybe if you listened to me more often you would know what I meant!"

"You think I don't listen to you? All you ever do is talk about science I can barely get a word in edge ways!"

"Camille! You could win awards for talking!"

They continued the viscous cycle of words until Camille screamed "Then why don't you pick the colour scheme?"

"I will!"

Twenty minutes and eight bridal magazines later, Logan had come to a conclusion.

"What did you decide?" Camille asked, honestly curious.

Jo piped in "Orange and pink?" She asked.

"Brown and black?" Dani added.

"Grey and gold?" Lucy also mocked.

"Black and red?" Katie suggested sarcastically "...wait that would look nice."

"No actually" Logan told them, standing up to face Camille, taking the magazine with him "What about white and a pastel colour, but I know you hate wearing white so why not have the bridesmaids in white, and you wear the second colour?" He suggested confidently. This confidence was knocked when no one said anything "What? Was that bad?" He asked.

"No." Camille whispered "That's perfect, but you don't mind me not wearing white?"

"You'll look beautiful in any colour."

Camille smiled sweetly "thank you honey." She told him. "Oh and I need baby photos of you!"


	13. Shot of vodka

**Please review, it makes me wanna write more for you all! :)**

**And to those of you who do review all the time: I love you guys so much! Eg. Deb24 and LittleMonkeyDog ~ thanks for your support guys!**

**I don't BTR or wedding or alcohol or ice hockey or whatever you can sue me for in this!**

* * *

The night before the wedding arrived sooner then everyone thought, the mad rush of getting things sorted passing time quicker than expected.

So tonight was the night of the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Logan had told his friends two rules; he only wanted a small event, knowing that his and Camille's families were being flown in early the next morning ready for the 2o'clock wedding and that under no circumstance could there be a stripper.

James had refused instantly, and Carlos put up a small fight alongside him, but Kendall had made them see sense so they decided to just spend the evening in 2J, since it was the perfect bro-cave with a professional motor bar and bartender hired in.

The guest list was simple since Logan's dad, brothers and other male relatives and friends were still in Minnesota for the event, leaving it as the BTR boys, Gustavo, Jett, the guys from the backing band and a few other mates from the palm woods, and of course bitters had to be invited to prevent him crashing the party when it got out of hand.

Camille however went a bit bigger, Jo rented out a room in the nearby club for them all, taking charge despite Camille refusing to decide on a maid of honour from Dani, Jo, Lucy and Katie - her four bridesmaids - leaving then all in charge of something.

Camille's guest list was also slightly bigger; her and her bridesmaids, Mamma Knight, Kelly, the Jennifer's, and lots of other girls from the palm woods as well as the female guitar player from the band.

She had also refused to have a striper and again had to fight to not have one present but she had won in the end.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" They all shouted as they forcefully made Camille drink five shots as fast as she possibly could, she passed with flying colours.

"That's it for me now guys." She told the party as she stumbled to get the next round, ordering a cola instead.

Lucy came up next to her "Put a shot of vodka in that coke, she's not done yet!" She told the barman who nodded.

"Lucy!" Camille scolded "I can't have a hangover in the morning, I'm getting married tomorrow!"

The fight was easily won by Lucy and soon enough Camille was throwing up outside the club.

Logan however had more luck in keeping sober despite it being Camille who warned him neither should get drunk, but he still enjoyed the night. They played air hockey in the apartment and blasted music loudly but once 12o'clock came, the BTR boys blindfolded Logan and put him in the back of a car.

Carlos - the only other sober male besides Logan - drove for thirty minutes before parking and taking Logan by the shoulders, luckily since both the other boys knew this was coming they weren't completely hammered and somehow were almost able to walk in a straight line.

The freezing cold weather was what hit Logan first, feeling it through his thin top, then he smelt home, the smell of ice and sweat that he was so used to from his Minnesota days of playing ice hockey from breakfast until dinner, not even stopping for breakfast. He heard the guys whispering behind him but besides that, no other sounds could be heard.

Carlos slowly removed the blindfold and once being blinded by the bright flood lights, Logan realised he was stood in the middle of an ice rink.

"Surprise!" Carlos and Kendall shouted simultaneously with James trailing the word after them, not expecting it at first.

James came up behind Logan and patted his back "We wanted to do something just the four of us to celebrate your last night of freedom" he told the groom "So it's ice hockey for the next three hours,just like we used to"

Kendall carried on for the slurring James "then we gotta sober up and collect the families from LAX by five."

"Then get you dressed and married by two." Carlos ending the rota.

Logan pulled them all in next to him "This is perfect guys, let's get started!"

This was followed by James screech of "DIBS ON KENDALL!"


	14. Let's!

**Thank you to everyone who reviews I love hearing what you think!**

**I went for a different format in this chapter so that I could reel of the day and I think it works but let me know if it doesn't, it's only for this chapter don't worry :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and get ready for the wedding in chapter 15 after this one!**

**Warning: long chapter!**

* * *

5:17am

Carlos pulled up in LAX and all four guys ran to the entrance, knowing that they were late and that Logan and Camille's family as well as Kendall, James and Carlos' parents (who had also been invited to the wedding) would be waiting.

And as expected they were all stood outside the entrance. "You're late!" Logan mother bellowed. "Why am I not surprised?" She added sweetly "I can wait to meet this girl of yours!"

* * *

6:47am

The first thing Camille felt was a crick in her neck, followed swiftly by something rising up her throat and before she had realised what was happening - or even woken up for that mater - she was throwing up over the side of the couch in her apartment where she had evidently slept the night previous.

"I need coffee." She mumbled, pulling herself off of the couch as Mamma Knight handed her a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"You're getting married today." She beamed triumphantly with a smile.

Camille looked up at the redhead from the cup she was hugging to her chest. "Today?" She asked. She received a nod in return. "Shit." And she threw up, again.

And again.

And once more for good luck.

* * *

7:02am

Logan was back at 2J after meeting all of Camille's family and showing them to the hotel they would be staying in during their stay in LA.

He showered and ate breakfast before rejoining the guys in the from room, Gustavo had come round also, being the ring-bearer for the ceremony and offered up Kelly to family-sit the families.

"I wonder what Camille's doing right now..." Logan trailed off in thought.

"Probably making herself look all pretty for you" Kendall suggested with a wink.

He was far from right.

Instead Camille sat on the couch, head in a bucket, trying to keep everything inside of her body and using strong language to Lucy claiming it was 'all her fault.'

"I didn't make you drink it!" Lucy defended herself.

* * *

7:58am

Camille had managed to keep her breakfast down and was now on her way to the venue, making sure everything looked perfect.

Once she had ensured that it was all fine and put everything into the right places she made her way into the bright, white walled room where she could get ready for the wedding, finding her dress and the bridesmaids dresses hung up in the wardrobe.

* * *

8:33am

Logan had found his way to a room in the opposite side of the wedding venue to Camille, seeing his suits and the BTR boy's suits hung in there.

Nerves began to take over him and James suggested a shot of something to keep him going. Which Logan gladly took.

Jo suggested the same thing in their room, handing Camille, Lucy, Dani and Mamma Knight shot glasses of vodka as well as pouring one for herself and an orange juice shot for Katie.

Camille, who was sat in her silk robe after showering, brought the shot glass to her lips, caught the scent of it and placed it back down onto the dressing table before running into the bathroom.

* * *

12:15pm

Camille was having her makeup done, smokey eyes and a natural glow to her skin, her lips were nude coloured and her acrylic nails were nude coloured to match.

"You look a hell of a lot better than you did earlier." Lucy noted from the other side of the room as the makeup artist left and Camille took the pins out of her hair.

"And whose fault is that?" She asked.

* * *

1:00pm

And hour till the wedding.

Logan and the guys were in their suits now and in the main room where the wedding was taking place.

Their suits consisted of black dress pants and blazer, a white shirt with a pastel shade of teal cravat tied in a traditional wedding style and a pastel peach waist coat, as well as black shoes and an arum lily buttonhole which had been artificially coloured teal.

Logan looked around the room, Camille had taken his advice and gone for a theme with white as it's main colour, and light pastel shades of peach and teal to match it, Logan knew the bridesmaids' dresses were white but whether Camille showed up in peach or teal he did not know.

* * *

1:07

Camille's hair stylist came to add a more eloquent curl to Camille's naturally curly state of hair and pin her fridge back loosely through her a French plait either side of her middle parting, adding small twist-in topaz gems to the plait to add some colour to the brunettes hair.

"Beautiful." Dani whispered as the hairstylist presented the finished masterpiece.

"Eh..." Lucy said as Camille turned to her "...she's alright." She added jokingly with a wink.

* * *

1:35

The bridesmaids changed one by one after having their makeup done similar to Camille's but with peach on their lips and having their hair straightened with a small curl at the bottom with the entire hair falling the same way into the bend, their hair was then brushed over to the right hand side and held over that way with a silver hair clip with topaz gems lay in the intricate design.

They had all been told that their dress must be white and long but what style they had was their own choice as long as they didn't look better than the bride, to which they all scoffed.

Jo was the first to be dressed, editing in her sweetheart neckline dress, fitted at the top but flowing down to the floor from her waist.

Dani's dress was a keyhole neckline and was fitted all the way down her curvy figure and resting above the closed toe peach heals all the bridesmaids had to wear.

Lucy had gone with a square neckline and the dress was fitted to her hips before lowering itself to the floor, she walked out from changing, slipping on her peach heals which perfectly clashed with the red in her hair.

Katie went for a portrait neckline with her small sleeves resting just off of her delicate shoulders and unlike Dani's it never touched the sides of her body as it flowed down to her kneecaps, Camille had allowed Katie, as the 'little' bridesmaid to have a shorter dress as she was not standing behind Camille as the wedding took place, only sprinkling artificially coloured teal and peach rose petals on the floor at the front of them all as they walked down the aisle and sitting down on the front row.

In the spirit of the colour scheme, Mamma Knight wore a teal business-like dress with peach heals and a matching purse and looked very good for her age.

That's when Camille's nerve hit and she took the shot of vodka that was handed to her. Keeping it down this time.

* * *

1:48

Camille got into her dress.

It was understated yet eloquent on Camille, it was pastel peach with a portrait neckline and like Katie's dress, the sleeves lay off of Camille's shoulders and lay on the top of her arms. The peach bodice was coated in white floral lace and jutted out at her waist and grew longer the further it went back in an underskirt style skirt. The fabric of the bottom of the dress was plain white in contrast to her peach shoes, also coated in white floral lace. Although the main colour to the dress was in fact white, the peach under the lace was the main feature your eyes were drawn to.

"Wow" all five girls breathed as they ogled Camille.

Their bouquets were handed to them by Mamma Knight before she left to take her seat in the front row.

They were mainly featuring teal and peach flowers with a hint of white roses, and held together in white lace bouquet handle.

The only jewellery Camille wore was her engagement ring, moved to the other hand of course and some plain diamond earrings that were her mothers.

Her hair gems were her something blue.

The earrings were old.

The dress was new.

Now she needed something borrowed.

"Here..." Dani said softly, taking off the simple silver anklet that she never took off, Camille remember buying it for her almost 10 years ago when they were eleven for Christmas and she was certain that Dani had worn it every day since "...I want you to wear it."

Camille took it graciously, asking Jo to put it on her, who did so immediately.

* * *

2:00pm

"It's time." They whispered in sync, both the bridal party upstairs and the groomsmen down, stood in the eloquent hall in front of their friends and families.

"It's time." Camille and Logan uttered again.

"Let's go get married." Camille added cutely to her bridesmaid.

"Let's." They replied.


	15. Is it lawful?

**THE WEDDING!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Camille entered the room gracefully, taking in the space around her.

Either side of the white fabric that marked the aisle were eloquent white chairs, each with a white bow on the back and teal ribbon attaching the chair to it's neighbours. At the end of each row of chairs, either side of the aisle were standing bouquets matching Camille's on white stands.

She looked forward to see a white, wooden archway above where she and Logan would stand, coated in the same array of peach and teal flowers as the rest of the room, in perfect contrast to the white wall of the hall. Under the arch was Logan stood to the side and Kendall straight in front, ready to marry the couple.

Katie walked down the aisle first, spreading peach and teal rose petals for the other bridesmaids to walk across, Carlos and Dani walked behind her, arm in arm, smiled the whole was down until they reached the end, where Carlos joined Logan to stand behind him, patting his shoulder with a wink as he did so.

Dani stood on the opposite side of the alter, waiting for Camille to stand before her.

Jo and Lucy walked down the aisle together seconds behind Dani and Carlos, they both however, deciding earlier that there wasn't enough room at the top of the aisle, separated to sit on the end of each aisle on the front row, Lucy to the right and Jo to the left next to an already tearful Mamma Knight.

James, who had met the girls by the door, took Camille's arm and looped it through his before walking behind the girls, his face beamed with a glorious smile as he took the bride closer to her groom.

Once at the top of the aisle, James took Camille's hand, placed it in Logan's, winking at his best friend before kissing Camille on the cheek and whispering "Good luck." Camille let out a small laugh before moving to stand in front of Logan, watching James sit beside Lucy and Logan's mother, who was also crying.

Kendall cleared his throat, "Dearly beloved..."

"...I believe the couple has written their own vows." Kendall spoke as Carlos stepped forward to hand Logan a small slip of paper "Logan." Kendall spoke with a nod to his friend, signalising that it was time.

Logan cleared his throat cautiously. "Camille, it's correct to say that we've been through a lot together, especially this last year but no matter how hard times have gotten, it's always been easier knowing that we were doing it together. We used to think that trivial things would be the end of us and honestly, after that first date I didn't give us a year but we got through and we proved everyone wrong, together. I'm sure everyone would agree that we fight, a lot, but even in the worst moments of those fights when we're yelling how much we hate each other, I still knew I loved you and that I'll always love you, and I should promise to you today that I will love you to the day I die but I already promised that all those years ago after that very first slap and every slap since."

A single, hot tear rolled down Camille's cheek and Logan wiped it away with his thumb, she heard Kendall say that it was her turn and took the small slip of peach coloured paper from Dani.

"Logan..." She started, wiping away another tear "Its fair to say that I'm not the easiest person to get along with, I've made more enemies then I care to think about, but from the moment I saw you I knew I had to make an effort because one way or another I needed you in my life. You've always been there for me, even in the moments where I didn't want you around, you became my family when I felt like I had none, you loved me when I thought that no one would, you picked me up from the ground when I'd fallen, and every single day you ground me and keep me from floating off into the clouds. It kills me knowing that I can't give you a family, and there's nothing I want more than to do that for you, but I can't and at the precise moment when I thought you would run a mile, you only ran closer and saved me from God knows what. I love you, I always have and I always will, and for everything you've stuck with me through, I will stay with you through anything and everything because we can do anything as long as we do it together."

Sobs were heard from the guests and the two shared a meaningful and loving smile as both felt tears escape their eyes.

Kendall hesitated before continuing, blinking back tears for the boy he now called brother and his bride.

Simple golden wedding bands were placed upon both sides of the couples fingers and they continued with the wedding, unaware or the door being opened and closed.

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now." Kendall spoke loudly and confidently.

"I do." Was heard from the back of the church "I have a reason why they shouldn't get married."

"Is it lawful?" Kendall asked, not wanting to stop the wedding.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, do you want to tell or should I?" The middle aged man asked "Camille?"

* * *

**I'm sorry, I feel evil but I had to find something dramatic somewhere along the line!**


	16. Too painful

**Please don't hate me for the Middle Aged man and what is revealed about Camille in this chapter. **

**I don't own BTR x**

**Please review **

* * *

"Look man, I'm sorry but if it's not lawful then I can't stop the wedding." Kendall told the man still stood in the doorway "So unless Camille's already married or she's a Romanian citizen or you found out that they're long lost siblings or something, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Okay I'll leave!" The man said "but Logan..."Logan turned from his bride to look at the chubby forty-something year old man "...Ask Camille about the summer before big time rush came to the palm woods, after the wedding of course so it's harder for you to run away." The man gave a sinister smile and a wink to Camille who flinched and left the way he came.

The room was silent "Shall we continue?" Kendall asked quietly.

Logan nodded "Yeah, Camille can tell all about whatever he was talking about later."

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone made their own way to the room next door from the current room, also white walled but coated in teal net fabric that fell from the walls.

On a table in the far corner there was a board coated in pictures of both Logan and Camille all the way through their lives, Camille's photos stuck to peach backing paper and Logan's on teal before being placed on the white coloured board, pictures of the two of them were surrounded in a black border in contrast to the colours already used.

Before making their way to this room however, Camille and Logan stayed behind, sat on the chairs Lucy and James had occupied during the wedding.

"What was that man talking about?" Logan asked patiently.

Camille took a deep breath "His name is Richard." She told her husband. "And a couple of weeks before you guys came to LA, I gave birth to his child."

Logan's face showed utter shock and dismay. "His child?" He clarified.

"He raped me." The female brunette expanded, calmly, knowing that panicking and stuttering would get her nowhere. "And I couldn't bring myself to have an abortion so I gave her up for adoption, she'll be almost seven now, she lives in Texas, I get letters from her parents about how she's doing and she knows that she's adopted but she doesn't know me."

"You have... A child." Logan stuttered.

"I didn't tell you because it was too painful but I know that has something to do with why I couldn't carry a child, because I had an underage pregnancy, that and when she first left, I was in pieces and I was anorexic for about a year after because of the loss. But I knew I couldn't keep her, she deserved better than me."

"A child? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was too painful Logan, and it's all in the past, it happened long before I even knew you so I didn't see the point and honestly, I kinda just forgot about it all really, I didn't think it was first date material and then I just kept putting it off until I forgot that you didn't know." Camille took his hands in hers "Are you mad?"

"No."

"Upset?"

"No."

"Disappointed in me?"

"A bit. I just can't believe that you have a six year old daughter in another state and you didn't tell me!"

Tears threatened to fall from Camille's eyes "she's not my daughter." She replied solemnly, "she's the Watson's daughter now. Lorna Watson, I didn't even get to pick her name."

Logan brought Camille in for a sideways hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much, do you know that?"

"Almost as much as I love you." She replied.

"Not likely." They kissed tenderly "We should get going to our party, Mrs Mitchell, you can tell me more later."

They made their way to the adjoining room, hearing James announce "Mr and Mrs Mitchell." As they entered.

* * *

"Camille?" The brunette heard from behind her, she turned to find an older couple behind her and an elderly women.

"Yes." She replied, smiling, knowing it must be someone related to one of the guys.

"I'm Joanna, Logan's mother, this is my husband Andrew and my mother-in-law Rita. We've been dying to meet you!" The women spoke.

Camille shook each of their hands "likewise, it's a shame we couldn't have met sooner."

Logan father smiled the widest "I have to say, you are much more attractive then we ever guessed, you look stunning." He complimented kindly.

"Oh thank you!"

"And your vows were beautiful!" Joanna added.

Camille tried to thank her but was cut off by Rita saying "Your dress is to die for!"

"She looks amazing doesn't she nana?" A voice Camille recognised as her husband's called from behind her.

"She does indeed Logan, better keep this one close." His nana replied.

"I plan to. If you'll excuse us, it's time for the first dance."

* * *

Several hours later Camille was torn from her in depth discussion with Logan's cousins Dylan and Brianna when Dani tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around to see all of her bridesmaids behind her.

"Time to get in your going away clothes!" Jo called cutely.

They dragged her back into their room and she changed into a plain white fitted dress that went down to her kneecaps and looked like it belonged in a business room, she kept the same shoes on and placed a black belt around her waist.

"Any ideas where he's taking you?" Camille's mum asked, walking in.

"All I know is it's somewhere warm." She replied. "That's all he told me."

She made her way downstairs, found Logan, said her goodbyes and they made their way to the airport.


	17. But first

**I know this is a short one but I found the perfect place to end it and didn't want to ruin the impact of the ending. **

**I'm just warning you that this story will be coming to an end soon cause I don't want to drag it along but I'll let you know when that will happen, there will be a few more chapters after this hopefully. **

**Please enjoy and review **

* * *

"Paros, Greece?" Camille asked, looking to the airplane tickets Logan had handed her as they entered the large LAX entrance.

"Is that okay with you?" He stuttered nervously.

"I've always wanted to go." She replied cutely.

A long flight later they arrived in the beautiful Greek Island:

Day 1 of honeymoon:

Unpacking and early, sleepless night.

Day 2 of honeymoon:

Lazy morning in bed. Beach in afternoon.

Day 3 of honeymoon:

Sightseeing and shopping. Early night.

Day 4 of honeymoon:

Whole day in bed.

Day 5 of honeymoon:

Camille was woken by the surreal and distant sound of her ringtone, pounding through her brain, she hasn't had contact with the outside world since arriving to their hotel room that very first day.

She slumped out of bed, careful not to wake Logan and found her phone in the kitchen, she didn't recognise the number but answered it anyway with a groggy "Hello?"

"Hello is this Miss Roberts?" A preppy voice called from the other end.

"Actually it's Mrs Mitchell now, but I was Miss Roberts yes." Camille answered, less enthusiastic than the other woman.

"Oh well I'm afraid I have some news for you." She replied "I'm Sally by the way."

"Camille." The brunette replied "What sort of news?"

Sally replied instantaneously "Well I'm from the department of..." Camille heard her cheery woman's Texas accent portray the rest of her title and explain the news, Camille gasped and thanked Sally for calling, hanging up the phone and dropping it after in shock.

Logan woke to this sound "Cam?" He asked, rounding the corner to the kitchen from their room. "Who was on the phone?"

She frowned slightly, realising the impact of her news "That was a woman from an adoption agency." Camille explained.

"What did she want?"

"You know that lovely Texas couple who I entrusted my child to?" She asked, Logan nodded in response "They were in a car crash, both passed away and they have no other family for Lorna to go to." She continued.

"And?" Her husband prompted.

"They were wondering if I wanted to adopt my daughter back, since I've been deemed psychologically secure now."

"You weren't when you gave her away?" Logan asked, missing the point entirely.

"Is that all you got from that?" Logan smiled and scooped Camille up in a hug, spinning her around. "Can we?" She asked,referring to the adoption of her daughter.

"There is nothing I want more!" Was Logan's reply "Except maybe getting you back into that bedroom." He winked carefully.

"I'd be happy to join you, but first we need to book an earlier flight, we have to be in a court in Texas on Monday."


	18. For the world

**Please read: I'm so sorry guys but I lied, this is the last ever chapter of this story and it makes me sad to have finished but like I said before, I don't want to drag it out and it to fall flat. **

**I hope you all enjoy the ending and thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed this story. **

**Keep an eye out on my account for other Lomille stories I might write and let me know what you think of this final chapter *tear***

* * *

Seven painful months later Logan and Camille pulled up outside of the Palm Woods, sighing with relief of the long drive.

They slowly made their way up to their new apartment - Camille's old apartment - passing many of their friends along the way, no one spoke, only gave small gentle smiles to the couple as they passed by.

The elevator ride to the forth floor was short and bittersweet, and slow for that matter, both desperate to get back up to the two bedroom apartment. One bedroom purple and one a freshly painted shade of light pink.

Camille unlocked the door, smiling as she opened it slowly, not saying a word until she was fully in.

He and Logan shared a glance before locking eyes with the brunette six year old in a pink dress and pigtails stood between them. "Welcome home Lorna." They spoke simultaneously.

The little girl smiled cutely and let go of her new parents' hands.

"Let me show you around." Logan suggested to the shy and creative little girl by the name of Lorna Jane Mitchell, recently changed from Watson. She accepted and took his hand again, letting him lead her to the pink room furnished with white and stocked full of pretty dresses.

Camille watched them walk away, ecstatic from the warm glow that shone from inside of her, watching her family.

Later that evening, curled up together under a blanket from the still cold early match weather, a small knock was heard from the other side of the wooden door to 4J. Logan kissed both of his girls' heads and opened it to reveal Dani, who walked in uninvited.

She walked over to Lorna, introducing herself and asking if she could borrow her mommy and daddy, who followed her into the kitchen shortly after Lorna had whispered 'yes.'

Camille and Logan stood together on the far end of the kitchen watching Dani who closed the door quietly, standing in front of it. "I have news." She announced.

Logan and Camille shared a quick, mad look of hope and turned to their friend "Did it work?" Camille asked frantically.

Dani held up the pregnancy test triumphantly "Third time lucky I guess." Camille quickly wrapped her up in a hug and soon felt Logan grab on behind her.

They pulled away "We're having a baby." Camille stated to her husband.

"Another baby." He clarified, jerking his head in the direction of the front room where the six year old day obliviously watching the little mermaid.

They moved back into the front room, Camille sat down next to Lorna who curled up into her side once again, Dani stood behind her, saying her goodbyes as Camille kissed the top of her daughter's head lovingly.

The BTR boys flowed into the room silently, introducing themselves to their new 'niece'.

From his point of view in the doorway from the kitchen to the front room, Logan looked to his wife, his new daughter Lorna and then to the bump threatening to break through on Dani's stomach, and glanced to his brothers and Mamma knight, turning back to Camille his last though was: _My beautiful, dysfunctional family... _Before Camille caught his gaze and winked, thinking the exact same thing.

_...But I wouldn't trade them for the world. _


	19. Epilogue

**Hello again guys, I know you thought you had seen the last of me but I had this crazy idea to do an epilogue for this story, just for all you beautiful readers!**

**I like how I ended the story but honestly… I miss it!**

**So here is a little bit more of 'Even through This?' for you lovely people.**

**It's just a bit of a rounded off end, its not my best piece of writing.**

**Please review!**

* * *

_15 years later…_

A short, sweet and blissful layer of snow fell from high above, falling upon the land below and resting there, the cold winter weather required coats and scarfs if you were to brave the chill at all.

Camille; dressed it what could only be described as a 50's style dress stood at the kitchen window drying the plates from lunch ready for dinner. She looked to the back garden, seven children of assorted ages all wrapped up warmly and trying to build a snowman from the brittle, soft snow that had barely began to rest.

The most excited of the six was seven year old CJ Garcia (More formally referred to as Carlos Junior) who wasn't the least bit interested in the snowman but preferred throwing snowballs over to the left on the house where he knew his fourteen year old sister – Stephanie – was sat on their porch texting her boyfriend. Camille could hear her screams from her place in the house next door.

Nine year old Jack Knight and ten year old Luca Garcia (brother to Stephanie and CJ) were the two boys desperately attempting to conjure a snowman from the powder, best friends since the day the younger of the two was born.

Two year old Lacy Diamond totted out off of the swing and headed towards the two boys patting a snowman's ass together, she walked over innocently, straight away being told by the older boys to 'leave them alone' and 'bugger off' at this point any normal toddler would cry, but being the daughter of Lucy Stone (now known as Lucy Diamond) she shouted the only word in her vocabulary "NO!" and they immediately let her form a head shape for the snowman.

Camille made a quick check that all of her 'brother's-in-law's children that she was baby-sitting were there:

-Carlos and Dani's three children (One of which 'too old' for a babysitter)_ Check._

-Kendall and Jo's mischievous nine year old._ Check._

_-_James and Lucy's two year old cutie. _Check. _Camille made a mental note to ring Lucy, asking if she needed anything in her currently late stage of pregnancy.

Once knowing they were all in check, she looked for her own, fifteen year old IVF twins: the street-smart Lindy, and book-smart Garrett, she saw Lindy motion to her from outside the window that she was heading over to the Garcia's porch to be with her best friend Stephanie. _Check._ Garrett however was sat alone, in the bench situated under the window, so that his anxious mother could see the top of his head, he was engrossed in _to kill a mockingbird _a luxury Camille would not dare to break his attention from, he was easily as smart as his father although not so much interested in math and fact and science, but more in the way of good literature and politics.

Lindy however aspired to be an actress like her mother, a profession said mother had given up the moment the twins had entered their life, staying in LA for a furthermore ten years until the guys called it quits with the band and moved back to Minnesota, Carlos buying the house next to Logan and Camille, James then got the house with an adjoining garden to theirs, Kendall then getting the idea to do the same and knocking all the fences down, created one big shared garden.

Jo had found a love of baking once they had all moved, recently opening her own little bakery not far away from the houses, selling only the best, handmade cakes, in the shop to the left of Jo's (Called 'Mid-Knight treats') was Dani's photography studio ('Hollywood Shots') Lucy began teaching guitar at the local schools where all of the young children attended; which left Camille as the babysitter and designated parent to walk all of the children into school.

Gustavo had also retired to Minnesota with the boys, living in a mansion the other end of town, Kendall travelled there every day to write song with his former manager which they sold to Kelly, who now ran Rocque records on her own, using the songs for her new up and coming boy band. Carlos taught PE at the primary school with the occasional help of James who was still a part-time model.

The clock rang for 6o'clock, dinner time in all four households, the children all ran into their respective houses, not bothering to even speak a farewell to their friends/cousins. Lindy and Garrett came in together, good friends despite being twins; they quietly and surely sat down at the table. Camille smiled at them and moved to the bottom of the stairs "LORNA!" she shouted to her twenty-one year old recluse of a daughter who hadn't moved out yet, still attending classes at the local community college. She was crying as she came down. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Her gentle mother asked as they sat at the table.

"I think I should tell you all together." She spoke solemnly; Camille nodded, knowing how close the young woman was to her 'father'.

As if by magic, the wooden front door opened and closed and a smartly dressed Logan tumbled through the house and into the kitchen. "Nice of you to join us doctor Mitchell." His wife spoke sarcastically; he kissed each of the girls on the head and ruffled his son's hair, sitting between him and his wife in his usual spot.

"Sorry honey." Logan spoke mechanically, knowing Camille was used to him being late "Had an urgent surgery this afternoon, ran over."

Camille smiled at him, unable to hold a grudge (something Logan was very grateful for as a side-effect of the children) Lorna sighed and all eyes were on her. "What's wrong sweet pea?" Logan asked the girl, clad in black clothes worryingly.

She sighed again. "Mom, Dad, Twins…" She addressed. "I'm…"

"OH. MY. God… You're pregnant aren't you?" Logan exclaimed suddenly, making the teen next to him jump out of his chair.

"No Dad!" Lorna replied "I'm…"


	20. Please read

**Important please read:**

**So my original plan was to leave the story with the cliffhanger and not tell you what Lorna was crying about so I'm going to stick with that guys sorry. **

**The thought was so that you readers could decide what was going on so you could conjure up your own ending that you like and that you would like to read. **

**So this is the end of the story - if you want to let me know what you think lorna could have said then pm or review your thoughts.**

**sorry if you thought this was an update - I'm a tease. **

**I know what I planed to have her say so pm me if you'd like with your ideas and I'll let you know if you were correct or not - I will tell you that she's not pregnant or moving out and remember that she was upset and not happy. **

**Like I said let me know how you wanted the sentence to end and if I get a lot of response I'll upload another chapter with your ideas (credit will be given) and I will also write you an ending. But only of there are a lot of guesses. **

**PM me guys! I'd love to kill the suspense for you! **


End file.
